


You Are Mine

by GracefulDemon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulDemon/pseuds/GracefulDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous Ereri prompt:<br/>Slightly future canon-verse, say a few years onwards and Eren and Levi have been secretly hooking up for a little while. Eren loves to leave dark hickies all over Levi’s neck that no one see because of the cravat. One day through some turn of events, Levi winds up losing his cravat in front of everyone and everyone sees his marked up neck and they start gossiping like crazy. The secret that it is Eren he’s hooking up with can come out or not, you can decide! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Mine

There was no better place in the world than the one under Eren’s hot body, and there were no moments as precious as those they spent alone and naked.

In the haze of afterglow, the warm lips trailing down his spine made him sigh and bite his lip in pure contained bliss. Eren was criminally talented with that mouth of his.

“You know Ackerman will start panicking if you’re gone for too long.”

“Let her. I’m busy right now.” His voice was husky and lazy, like the bites and soft kisses he left behind on his slow way up.

“Huh! I’d like to hear you say that when she barges through the door to see you humping my posterior.”

“Ah…” Eren took a firm hold on Levi’s backside and groaned against his ear, sending an electrifying shiver down his spine. “It is a great _posterior_ , Corporal.”

“Shut up,” he huffed with a lazy smile. “It’s not your head she’ll chop off while you sleep.”

Eren chuckled. “She’s not that extreme… I think.”

“Thank you so much for the reassuring words. I feel so much better.”

“I am far more worried about her stealing you while I sleep.”

“Good to know you have your priorities sorted out…”

“And now that I think about it, Jean’s been looking at you a lot, lately. I don’t like it.”

Levi arched his eyebrow. “Sure, he has. Who’s next on your list; the little mushroom?”

“Maybe. We never truly know what goes inside Armin’s head. I think he’s interested in Jean, though.”

“That’s some great love…” he mentally calculated this on his mind. So, Armin fancied Jean, who fancied Mikasa, who fancied Eren, who was in a relationship with Levi. “…pentagon?”

Eren gasped. “Don’t tell me you’ve been cheating on me with Armin!? All this time… I thought  _little mushroom_  sounded suspicious. I should have known.” Levi had to chuckle at that.

“Stop dragging this, you smartass. It’s the middle of the day and I have stuff to do.”

“Aww, but we’re doing stuff!”

Levi looked behind his shoulder, to see Eren and his mastered puppy face.  _This smug bastard._  When had he let himself be so expertly manoeuvred by those eyes and their possessive nature? He turned on his back, gently resting his arms around Eren’s neck.  _Just a few more minutes_ , he said to himself, welcoming Eren smooth lips. He would never grow bored of these lips. His young lover had a way with movement – unorganised synchronisation – the little touches with his feet, the sinful thrust of his hips, his fingers tangled with Levi’s, and the languid kisses – like a caress. Eren took his time, and every time he left, he left him well loved. As it progressed, Levi found this harder and harder to hide.

His beautiful monster had thoroughly consumed him.

_ 

Eren was still grinning when he left the bedroom. In all his years (which hadn’t been many) he had fantasised, but he had never believed that one day he would get to have Lance Corporal Levi all to himself. Just thinking about the feeling of his scarred skin under his fingertips and the tea flavoured taste of his tongue when they kissed- the way he groaned his name and gripped the iron headboard… oh, he wanted to go back and ravage him again. The need tingled at his fingertips. But he would behave.

You see, the thing about being in a relationship with his Corporal was that… he shouldn’t be in a relationship with his Corporal. Top that with Mikasa and you have a death sentence if someone were ever to find out. There was also Eren’s  _slight_  addiction to mark his territory – not that Levi was a piece of land but he belonged to Eren, and to prove it, Eren left numerous little purple messages all over his body. The one on his wrist said “Remember me”; the one on his chest said “This is mine”; the one on his inner-thigh was another “Remember me” but with explicit images included; and the one on the right cheek of his perfectly shaped bottom said “This is mine, too” but he didn’t think Levi had seen that one yet. There was only one place he wasn’t allowed to mark, and that one would say “Back off” because it would be on Levi’s neck, for everyone to see. But so far he hadn’t felt threatened in the least–

“No, but Corporal Levi is hot!”

-that was until he heard the squad leisurely conversing about his man.

“Eh? What are you talking about, Sasha? Don’t talk about the Corporal like that. What if he hears you?” Ah, Armin; ever the voice of reason.

“He’s hot.”  _What? Mikasa!?_  Eren pressed against the wall, just outside the canteen’s entrance, and eavesdropped. “You know he’s hot too, Armin. Admit it.”

“W-what? No I… I mean…” Armin let out a distressed breath “well, yeah. Okay, he’s hot.”  _Armin!_  There was a round of laughter after Armin’s admission. “I think the Commander is hotter, though.”

“Commander Erwin? Yeah, I suppose he’s all right,” he hopped Connie wouldn’t give him a reason to punch him “but there’s something about Corporal Levi that not even the Commander’s hot body can top.” Everyone howled at Connie’s clever remark. Unfortunately for him, he had just been added to Eren’s quickly growing blacklist.

“Hahaha! Oh my god, that one killed me!” Jean said between gasps. “But now seriously, even I can’t deny that I would love to have him at least once.” Eren’s jaw tightened.  _Jean Kirstein you horse-faced arse!_

That was it. The time had come to do what could not be undone. The time had come to claim Humanity’s Strongest neck and mark it as his.

“Eren? What the hell-”

There, right under his ear.

 _

Like a flash, Eren pushed him against the wall and attached his lips to his neck.

Levi could hear his squad talking in the canteen. What was Eren thinking, doing something like this where they could easily be caught? Then he felt the tentative suck under the sensitive skin under his ear. “Oh no,” he whispered harshly “Don’t even think about it, you asshole. I swear, I’ll slice your dick in hal-hn!” Eren nipped and sucked and licked at his skin, like a vicious little bug, turning his mind into a useless mushy mess. Good. So criminally good that he had to bite his lower lip to keep the sounds escaping his mouth under his breath. The tingling sensation of Eren’s teeth left him incoherent.

Eren moved closer and pressed their heated bodies together, moaning as he rocked against Levi’s crotch. This was going out of control faster than he could keep up…  _just outside the fucking canteen!_

In a brief moment of clarity, he readied himself to protest, but Eren abandoned his neck and lunged for his opened mouth, biting his lip and licking his way in. Yet again, Levi’s mind went blank, but Eren ended the kiss all too abruptly. “You’re mine,” he breathed against his lips. Levi couldn’t determine if his tone was desperate or aggressive – maybe it was both.

“What?”

“You are… mine.” And with that, he walked away, joining his friends in the canteen, and leaving behind a very confused Lance Corporal.

_What the hell was that about? Is this some sort of game? Did the thrill of getting caught finally rise to his head?_  He shrugged and walked towards the canteen. He couldn’t deny that his boredom was inexistent when Eren was included, but if he kept going like this they would be discovered. He gently rubbed his lips with his fingers. Hopefully, they wouldn’t be too red and puffy after all that kissing.

At the sight of him, everyone went silent. Jean cleared his throat, Armin and Historia looked away, Sasha and Connie’s face turned red as a beet, and after analysing her friend’s reactions, Mikasa’s eyes widened, and then she glared at him. Only Eren was casual, leaning over the window, looking outside. Levi pondered about asking them what was going on but decided to proceed to the kitchen without asking questions. As soon as he was out of sight, the whispers started. He smirked.

“Oh my god, did you see it?”

“Waw! I wonder who’s banging him.”

“He may be hot but he’s still a midget. Whoever it is must have low standards.”

“Heh! I didn’t know you had in you, Mikasa.”

“Guys, he’s in the kitchen. He can hear us!”

“No, he can’t.”

_What are they talking about?_  Levi kept a close listen while he moved about, making himself a cup of tea.

There was hot water in the kettle.  _Good._

“It is pretty obvious, though. Whoever it is must have done it as a warning. It screams “Keep your hands off,” doesn’t it?”

“Ah. It reminds me of Ymir…”

Connie laughed. “Eh? So, you’re saying Ymir felt the need to mark her territory by leaving passionate titanic hickeys all over your neck?”

He mindlessly brought the cup to his lips, forgetting that is was boiling hot.  _Hickey?_  His eyes lit up with the realisation and he burned his tongue, coughing out a whole vocabulary of colourful words.  _Shit._

The whole squad went silent at the Corporal’s voice and the sound of breaking china.

“ _Titanic hickeys_ , you say. Eren, where have you been for the last three hours?”

“Oh, shut up, Jean. He’s my Corporal.”

In the kitchen, Levi paced back and forth, trying to find an escape that didn’t involve going back to the canteen. “Eren, you fucking bastard. I’ll punch you in the teeth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt I posted on my tumblr about a year ago. If you liked it leave me a kudos or a review. Leave both, and make me a happy girl!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
